SEVERELY Daelo vers
by SooJung-ie
Summary: Jung Daehyun menemukan kembali sosok yang telah lama meninggalkannya. sosok yang dikiranya tidak akan pernah dapat dilihatnya lagi. Namun sekarang, sosok itu sama sekali tidak mengenalinya. Bagaimana perjuangan Daehyun agar sosok yang dirindukannya itu dapat menerimanya kembali? / 'Bukankah.. Junhong sudah meninggal' / [DAELO] [DAEHYUN] [ZELO] REVIEW PLEASE baru prolog.


SEVERELY

**TITLE :: SEVERELY**

**WARNING :: [SEVERELY-FT ISLAND] INSPIRED. GS! FANFICTION. .**

**LENGTH :: CHAPTERED**

**GENRE :: ROMANCE , HURT/COMFORT , ANGST.**

**MAIN CAST :: CHOI JUNHONG , JUNG DAEHYUN.**

_Haiiiiiii :D maaf-maafff banget I REMEMBER memang udah memenuhi target review buat next, tapi swear! aku bener-bener lagi gak ada feel buat lanjutin FF itu maupun Love's Hurt. Ideku cuma ada buat FF ini ToT_

_mianhae lah,ini cuma FF slight kok u . u_

_lenght nya aja gatau bakal twoshoot-three shoot atau chaptered /?_

_oyah, ini PROLOG yah. mau liat dulu gimana respondnya para reader ^^_

_so REVIEW ya. kasi pendapat dan aspirasi /? mu buat FF ini._

_Kamsaaa_

_._

_._

_._

_Sunday, 9th November 2014._

Suhu udara yang lebih rendah dari biasanya serta membuat Choi Junhong—gadis asal china itu mengeratkan jacket tebal musim dingin-nya. Melindungi tubuhnya dari terpaan angin pada tubuh mungilnya. Junhong mempercepat langkahnya menuju sebuah gereja klasik yang sudah berada dijangkauan mata-nya. Hingga tubuhnya tertabrak seseorang dengan surai coklat muda. Sosok yang baru saja ditabraknya mengambil sebuah alkitab kecil berukuran 6inch milik Junhong dan menyerahkannya sambil membungkukan sedikit badannya. Melalui siluet wajah dengan mata sembabnya, Junhong dapat mengetahui sosok dihadapannya barusaja menangis. Walaupun begitu, ekspresi datarnya tidak berubah. "Terima kasih" ucap Junhong sambil menerima alkitab biru muda dengan gambar beruang kutub diujung kiri nya.

GREB

Junhong membulatkan matanya. _Sosok itu merengkuhnya,kedalam pelukan hangat yang membuat Junhong merasakan sepotong puzzle yang masih rumpang dalam hatinya terisi. Membawanya kedalam kehangatan. _Tapi Junhong kembali sadar, Junhong bahkan belum mengenal sosok yang tengah merengkuhnya ini.

SRET.

Junhong tanpa sengaja mendorong tubuh pemuda dihadapannya sekuat tenaga hingga pemuda itu terjatuh, seketika tubuh sedikit kekar-miliknya terasa begitu ringkih menerima sentuhan darinya.

Pemuda itu memandang Junhong dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Sedangkan Junhong hanya mengerutkan kedua manic rusa nya sambil menekuk bibir bawahnya yang mungil, memandang pemuda yang tersungkur didepannya itu dan berlalu dari hadapannya, memantapkan langkahnya pada tujuan utamanya, gereja.

.

.

.

.

**DAEHYUN SIDE…**

Jung Daehyun dengan baju semi-formal dan celana panjang hitamnya menangis dalam diam. Tidak menghiraukan udara yang terasa membekukan jantungnya. Tidak menghiraukan bagaimana jika ada orang yang melihatnya dalam keadaan 'mengenaskan' seperti ini. Tidak peduli image-nya atau apapun. Merengkuh foto wajah cantik seseorang yang sangat dirindukannya. Seseorang yang tidak mungkin dilihatnya lagi. Seseorang yang telah meninggalkannya… Choi Junhong.

Berdoa. Hanya itu yang dapat Daehyun lakukan. Setiap harinya diisi dengan doa pemohonan dan harapan bahwa Choi Junhong—gadis bermata rusa-nya itu kembali dalam pelukannya meski Ia tau,_ mustahil._

_Kenapa harus Junhong? Tidak bisakah aku saja yang tertabrak mobil sialan itu. Terhempas ditrotoar dan membiarkan Choi Junhong-ku tetap hidup? Setiap hari kucoba bersikap seperti biasa—seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa tetapi tetap saja terasa kaku. Setiap saat kucoba menyembunyikan tangis dengan senyum munafik ku,tetapi lagi-lagi suaraku bergetar. Aku sadar Tuhan, aku hanyalah sibodJung yang bahkan tidak dapat bertahan hidup tanpanya. Jika harus begini, lebih baik aku tidak pernah merasakan cintanya. Daripada harus melupakannya,Tuhan._

DEG DEG DEG

Ada sebulir perasaan dari hati terdalam-nya yang memacu jantungnya dengan cepat,memaksa kakinya untuk melangkah keluar dari gereja saat ini juga. Degupan jantungnya kian kencang hingga sosok yang sedang hanyut dalam tangis dan pikirannya itu sontak menyentuh dadanya. Merasakan degupan jantung dan perasaannya yang tidak normal. Degupan kencang yang hanya pernah dialaminya ketika melihat Junhong terhempas ditrotoar dengan tubuh tidak berdayanya. Segera Daehyun mengikuti kata hatinya, berjalan dengan langkah panjang kearah pintu gereja nya dan

BRAK

Daehyun menabrak sosok gadis hingga alkitab kecil digenggaman gadis itu terjatuh. Daehyun tanpa dikomando mengambil alkitab itu dan menyerahkannya pada gadis dihadapannya. Gadis itu terlihat sangat manis dengan surai merah mudanya yang beberapa helainya terselip dibelakang telinga.

DEG

_**Junhong…**_

GREB

Daehyun merengkuh erat gadis dihadapannya. Tidak membiarkan adanya sekat antara mereka barang sesenti pun. Seakan sosok itu akan lenyap jika Daehyun melepaskan rengkuhannya.

_Dua detik_

_Tiga detik_

_Empat detik_

_SRET_

Sehun memandang tak percaya pada gadis dihadapannya yang berwajah sangat serupa dengna kekasihnya—Choi Junhong. Sedangkan gadis itu hanya mengerutkan kedua manic rusa nya sambil menekuk bibir bawahnya yang mungil, memandang pemuda yang tersungkur didepannya itu dan berlalu dari hadapannya, memantapkan langkahnya pada tujuan utamanya, gereja.

.

**.**

**.**

_Choi Junhong._

_Melupakanku?_

_Tidak mungkin. Junhong sangat mencintaiku dan Aku sangat mencintainya._

_Lagipula..bukankah Junhong telah… meninggal?_

.

**[SEVERELY]**

**.**

**.**

_**TeBeCe**_

_**WAIT! REVIEW plsss!**_

_**ada cuplikan chapter 1nya juga bagi yang mau tau ('-')**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_NEXT CHAPTER ::_

_'APA? MAKAM Junhong HILANG? TIDAK MUNGKIN! BODOH!_

_INI SEMUA SUNGGUH TIDAK MASUK AKAL!'_

_._

_._

_'Baiklah, aku akan memulai semuanya dari awal'_

_._

_._

_'K-Kau , lagi? kau siapa?'_

_'perkenalkan,aku Jung Daehyun.'_

_._

_._

_'aku tidak menemukan setitik pun perbedaan pada setiap inchi wajahnya dan wajah Junhong . bahkan mereka memiliki marga yang sama'_

_._

_._

_'YaTuhan. Dia benar-benar seperti Choi Junhong ku yang dulu. aku tidak menemukan sedikitpun perbedaan! oh Tuhan terimakasih.'_

_._

_._

_'Tetapi..sampai kapan semua ini bertahan?_

_akankah selamanya? atau Ia akan meninggalkan ku..lagi?'_

_._

_._

_._

_'xxth November 2014.'_

_'YaTuhan itu peringatan hari meninggalnya Choi Junhong!'_

_._

_._

_._

_"DAEHYUN-AH!"_

_._

_._

**Ehm**

**oke maap ('-') aku ngerasa PROLOG ini memang bener-bener absurd.**

**tapi tolong jangan bash dulu ToT**

**harapan dan pendapatku, kalian mau memberikan respond positif dan tidak jadi silent readers apalagi tukang nge-bash, APALAGI LAPOR KE ADMIN FFn huh -,- sebel banget kalo ada yang kaya gitu. ff ku jadi dihapus dh :'(**

**update-annya akan dipost secepatnya sesuai review dan fol,fav kalian.**

**Ini adalah dari FF Severely Hunhan ku xD hehehe**

**kayanya. baru kayanya loh ya! expectationnya *jiah. mungkin chapter 1 nya gak seamburadul prolognya**

**udah deh sekian ^^**

**Kamsaaaaaa**


End file.
